ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of the Beast Wars: Transformers (2015 Series) Characters
Here's a List of Characters of Beast Wars: Transformers (2015 Series). Heroic Maximals Optimus Primal by Jagna Q7.jpg|Optimus Primal BW_Ultra_Mammoth.jpg|Ultra Mammoth 719802-cheetor 01 super.jpg|Cheetor BW Rhinox Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.jpg|Rhinox RattrapBW1.jpg|Rattrap k9.jpg|K-9 Dinobot 1.jpg|Dinobot Tigatron-packageart (1).jpg|Tigatron loneairazor.gif|Airazor Bw-jetfire-flight3.jpg|Jetfire BW_Grizzly-1_by_BrianDuBose.JPG|Grizzly-1 Silverboltbeastwarssourcebook.jpg|Silverbolt Depthchargebw.jpg|Depth Charge Magnaboss_art_genesis.jpg|Magnaboss Razorb.jpg|Razorbeast BBoom (1).jpg|B'Boom bonecrusher.jpg|Bonecrusher Wolfang-packageart.jpg|Wolfang Snarl BW.jpg|Snarl Csramulus.jpg|Ramulus torca.JPG|Torca Armordillo3.jpg|Armordillo Stinkbomb BW.JPG|Stinkbomb BW-guido-cybershark-robot copy.jpg|Cybershark BWSourcebook1 ClawJaw.jpg|Claw Jaw Noctorro.JPG|Noctorro 720452-grimlock.jpg|Grimlock Polar_Claw_with_a_Gun.JPG|Polar Claw Csbantor.jpg|Bantor JawBreaker_by_MagusTheLofty.jpg|Jawbreaker Sonar.JPG|Sonar airhammer.jpg|Air Hammer Bw tm2 prowl(black) extra.jpg|Prowl Nightglider.jpg|Night Glider heinlad_robotmode (1).jpg|Heinlad 719777-diver_large.jpg|Diver BW_Cohadra_Robot.JPG|Cohrada StampyNeo.jpg|Stampy break1.gif|Break 01-23-longrack.jpg|Longrack Machkick_01.jpg|Mach Kick Starupper.jpg|Star Upper Beast Wars Warpath Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.jpg|Warpath Cosmosr.jpg|Cosmos BW_Seaspray.JPG|Seaspray Bw cliffjumper.jpg|Cliffjumper Maximal Drift.png|Drift BW Hound.jpg|Hound Badgerdigger.jpg|Badgerdigger Crosshare coloured by bluetabbycat-d4pa61k.png|Crosshairs BW_Pandor.jpg|Pandor Maximal Blindmole.jpg|Blindmole Beast Wars Topspin.png|Topspin BW-Rroadbuster-in-Robot-Mode.jpg|Roadbuster Maximal Chamaximal.png|Chamaximal Jazz in Robot Mode.jpg|Jazz BW Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet Bumblebeast.png|Bumblebeast Anteatron (BW).jpg|Anteatron Catilla (BW).jpg|Catilla Beast_Wars_Tracks.jpg|Tracks Beast Wars Star Saber in Robot Mode.png|Star Saber Maximal Flyfight.png|Flyfight BW_Powerglide.jpg|Powerglide Maximal_Roadkill.jpg|Roadkill Maximal Hippopotomax.png|Hippopotamax BW_Beachcomber.jpg|Beachcomber BW_Bluestreak.jpg|Bluestreak BW_Perceptor.png|Perceptor BW_Mirage.jpg|Mirage BW_Wheeljack.jpg|Wheeljack Maximal_Axepig.jpg|Axepig BW_Wheelie.jpg|Wheelie BW_Foxpaw.jpg|Foxpaw Maximal_Brainstorm.jpg|Brainstorm BW_Kick-Off.jpg|Kick-Off BW_Nightscream.jpg|Nightscream Hyenamax.jpg|Hyenamax Maximal_Powermeerkat.jpg|Powermeerkat Maximal_Walrustusk.JPG|Walrustusk Maximal_Hoist.png|Hoist Beast_Wars_Trailbreaker_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Trailbreaker BW_Chromedome.jpg|Chromedome Beast_Wars_Gears_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Gears BW_Dolphinus.jpg|Dolphinus BW_Pincher.jpg|Pincher BW_Vulcan.jpg|Vulcan BW Omega Supreme.jpeg|Omega Supreme Beast_Wars_Dragon_Brothers.png|Dragon Borthers Ottobot_by_benikitsune.jpg|Otterbot Maximal_Deepsheep.jpg|Deepsheep Maximal_Brawn.jpg|Brawn Whirl_(Robot_Mode).jpg|Whirl Smokescreen_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Smokescreen BW_Springer-01.jpg|Springer BW_Huffer.jpg|Huffer Maximal_Landmine.jpg|Landmine BW_Twin_Twist.JPG|Twin_Twist BW_Leadfoot.png|Leadfoot BW_Rack'n'Ruin.jpg|Rack n' Ruin Maximal_Blurr_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Blurr BW_Alpha_Trion.jpg|Alpha Trion BW_Elita-1.jpg|Elita-1 BW_Jackpot_the_Rich.jpg|Jackpot the Rich BW_Stepper.JPG|Stepper Oxhoof.jpg|Oxhoof Goatron.jpg|Goatron Maximal_Cockle.jpg|Cockle BW_Tailgate.jpg|Tailgate BW_Windblade.jpg|Windblade MaximaL_Chef_Pirano.jpg|Chef Pirano Maximal_Milker.jpg|Milker Maximal_Puffy.jpg|Puffy Maximal_Override_of_Cygnus.jpg|Override of Cygnus Maximal_Overdrive_of_Taurus.jpg|Overdrive of Taurus Maximal_Chase.jpg|Chase Maximal_Hedgehoger.jpg|Hedgehoger Maximal_Kapow.jpg|Kapow Maximal_Drumstix.jpg|Drumstix Maximal_Crosscut.jpg|Crosscut BW_Peacemaker.jpg|Peacemaker Maximal_Judge_Skyhammer.jpg|Judge Skyhammer Maximal Spearmouse.jpg|Spearmouse Maximal Landshark.jpg|Landshark Maximal El Goldfish.jpg|El Goldfish BW Turtlefire.jpg|Turtlefire BW Horsepower.jpg|Horsepower Maximal Spider-Bot.jpg|Spider-Bot Battlesnake The Barbarian.jpg|Battlesnake the Barbarian Team Bullet Snake.jpg|Railspike,Midnight,and Rapid Run Maximal Pikestrike.jpg|Pikestrike Beast Wars Metalhawk.jpg|Metalhawk Maximal Dogfight.jpg|Dogfight Maximal Troutswimmer.jpg|Troutswimmer Maximal Chief Flying Coyote.jpg|Chief Flying Coyote Maximal Grapple.png|Grapple Maximal Sureshot.jpg|Sureshot Maximal Amber Weevil.jpg|Amber Weevil Maximals Hawkbot-M and Hawkbot-F.jpg|Hawkbot-M and Hawkbot-F Maximal Rollbar.jpg|Rollbar The Beetle Brothers.jpg|The Beetle Brothers Maximal Magipheasant.jpg|Magipheasant Maximal Secret Agent Turkeyus.jpg|Secret Agent Turkeyus B bird 02 by tm2 dinobot-d6gy78a.jpg|B-bird BW Hammersaur.jpg|hammersaur Beast wars bumblebee by minibot gears-d45ol93.jpg|Bumblebeez Maximal Electro.jpg|Electro Maximal Landmine.jpg|Timebomb|link=maximal Beast Machines Triceradon 2 by rattrap587.jpg|Triceradon Maximal Tridentos.jpg|Tridentos Maximal Heatwave.jpg|Heatwave Maximal Sideburn.jpg|Sideburn Maximal_Hooktail.jpg|Hooktail Maximal Dimetron.jpg|Dimetron Maximal Plastico.jpg|Plastico BW W.A.R.S..JPG|W.A.R.S. Maximal Tailpipe.jpg|Tailpipe BW Bulkhead.jpg|Bulkhead Beast Machines Rapticon 2 by rattrap587.jpg|Rapticon BW Alpha Bravo.jpg|Alpha Bravo Maximal Holi.jpg|Holi Maximal Blowhard.jpg|Blowhard Beast Wars Breakaway.png|Breakaway Leobreaker.jpg|Leobreaker Maximal Glyph.jpg|Glyph Maximal Stridex.jpg|Stridex BW Fixit.jpg|Fixit Maximal Sparkplug.jpg|Sparkplug BW Guzzle.jpg|Guzzle Maximal Backstreet.jpg|Backstreet Maximal Downshift.jpg|Downshift Arcee-012.jpg|Arcee Maximal Lleps.jpg|Lleps Maximal Broadside.jpg|Broadside Maximal Popstra.jpg|Popstra Maximal Hubcap.jpg|Hubcap Maximal Slowsnail.jpg|Slowsnail BW_Grenade.jpg|Grenade BWShadowPantherJapan (1).jpg|Shadow Panther BW_Thunderclash.jpg|Thunderclash Maximal Swerve.jpg|Swerve BW Camshaft.jpg|Camshaft BW Fireblast.PNG|Fireblast Maximal_Hijack.jpg|Hijack BW_Metroplex.jpg|Metroplex BW_Longview.jpg|Longview Maximal Visionary.jpg|Visionary Bishoptron, Cablebot, and Vulturox.jpg|Bishoptron, Cablebot, Vulturox Maximal_First_Aid.jpg|First Aid Maximal Erector.jpg|Erector Captain Maximal.jpg|Captain Maximal Maximal Energia.jpg|Energia The Maximal Librarian.jpg|Tigoria Maximal Missile Master.jpg|Missile Master Maximal Grandus.jpg|Grandus Maximals Chromia, Firestar, and Moonracer.jpg|the color trio Maximal Landfill.JPG|Landfill Maximal Clubby.jpg|Clubby BW_Roadblock.jpg|Roadblock The Rescue Brothers.jpg|Rescue Brothers Deadmaximal.jpg|Deadmaximal Maximal Antic.jpg|Antic Maximal Drift.png|Katanna Maximal PowerFull.jpg|Powerfull Maximal Perrydot.jpg|Perrydot Maximal Emulator.jpg|Emulator BW Highbrow.jpg|Highbrow Maximal Shrinker.jpg|Shrinker X-Maximals.jpg|X-Maximals Maximal Astron.jpg|Astron Maximal Roulette.jpg|Roulette Maximal Ironfist.jpg|Ironfist The Sunlight Mask, Maximal of Justice.jpg|Sunlight Mask Maximal Grotusque.jpg|Grotusque Maximal Gryphonmax.jpg|Gryphonmax Captain Boulder.jpg|Captain Boulder Maximal Waspra.jpg|Waspra Maximals Wombatbot, Wonder Eagle, Aquashark, Red Cheetah, GL-M, Cybear, Arrow Fighter, the Maximal Manhunter, and Fireshock.jpg|Maximal League Maximals DanGeo and Pencil.jpg|Dangeo and Pencil Maximal Jellycore.jpg|Jellycore Maximal Cucaracho.jpg|Cucaracho Maximal Squeaks.jpg|Squeaks Maximal Robocrap.jpg|Robocrap Maximal Lightstorm.jpg|Lightstorm 250px-TigerhawkGenesis1.jpg|Tigerhawk The Last Maximal.jpg|Airvent BW Jackpot the Rich2.jpg|Homerun Maximal He-Dog.jpg|He-Dog Maximal Getaway.jpg|Getaway Maximal Air Raid.jpg|Air Raid Maximal Woodforest.jpg|Woodforest Maximal Kingston.jpg|Kingston BW_Blastcharge.jpg|Blastcharge Maximal Captain Galaxy.jpg|Cap.Gaxaly Friar Tacky and the Merry Maximals.jpg|The Merry Maximals Maximals Alpacallama and Llamalpaca.jpg|Llama Squad Maximal Spy Spider.jpg|Spy Spider Fourmentals.jpg|The Fourmentals Maximal Flak.jpg|Flak Maximal Stratosphere.jpg|Stratosphere Maximal_Undercover.jpg|Undercover Maximal Outback.jpg|Outback Aztekimal.jpg|Aztekimal Maximal Rodimus Primal.jpeg|Rodiums Primal BW Sentinel Primal.jpg|Sentinel primal Primal by Jochimus.jpg|Primal Prime Beast Wars Vector Primal.jpg|Vector Primal Zebrax.jpg|Zebrax Maximal Pointblank.jpg|Pointblank Beast Wars Gieogatron.png|Gieogatron Maximal_Astroscope.jpg|Astroscope Maximal_Skywatch.jpg|Skywatch BW_Pinpoint.jpg|Pinpoint Maximal Salt Man X.jpg|Salt Man X Beast wars ironhide by minibot gears-d4cmwf8.jpg|Steelhide BW_Runway.jpg|Runway Maximal Peepiss.jpg|Peepiss Jaguarpool.jpg|Jaguarpool Maximals Cloudraker and Fastlane.jpg|Cloudraker and Fastlane Maximal Leader-1.jpg|Leader-1 Maximal Catfishbot.jpg|Catfishbot Beast Wars Optimus Prime by BrianDuBose.png|Optimus prime BW Evac.jpg|Evac Maximal Crossblades.jpg|Crossblades Beast wars oc autogator by hex of blades-d5p2jvw.jpg|Autogator Beastwars-jetfire.jpg|Skyfire Maximal Platypax.jpg|Platypax Maximal Skydive.jpg|Skydive Maximal Salvage.jpg|Salvage Space Sheriff Pidg-Eon.jpg|Pidg-Eon BW Red Alert.png|Red Alert CartoonVictory Sector 6.jpg|Cartoon Victory Sec.6 BW Emirate Xaaron.jpg|Emirate Xaaron Maximal Scattershot.PNG|Scattershot BW_Landcross.jpg|Landcross stockrob_1253194831.jpg|Stockade BW Dai Atlas.jpg|Dai Atlas Paranormal Busterz.jpg|Paranormal Busterz Street Rangers.jpg|Street Rangers Maximal_Overload.jpg|Overload The Green Strength.jpg|The Green Strength The Maximice.jpg|The Maximice Wingwind.jpg|Wingwind Detectivz.jpg|Detectivz Marshall Beaverstar.jpg|Marsh.Beaverstar PowerKats.jpg|Powerkats The Maximite.jpg|Maximite Maximal_Freeway.jpg|Freeway Maximal Pyro.jpg|Pryo The Crusaders of Space.jpg|The Crusaders of Space BW Scoop.jpg|Scoop Maximal Signal Lancer.jpg|Signal Lancer Maximal Signal Flare.jpg|Signal Flare Maximal Sky Garry.jpg|Sky Garry Orangefire, Purplefire, Bluefire, and Redfire.jpg|The Turtle Bros. Sailor Cybertron.jpg|Sailor Thundercamel.jpg|Thundercamel Maximal Nightbeat.png|Nightbeat Maximal Longarm.jpg|Longarm Maximal_Silverstreak.jpg|Silverstreaker Skydive-universe-packageart.jpg|Store-Up Maximal Cogman.jpg|Cogman BW Nightscream.jpg|Parachute Maximal_Blades.jpg|Blades Powerhug_(robot_mode).jpg|Power Hug Reptilionabduction.jpg|Reptilion Maximal_Jolt.jpg|Jolt Maximal_Hot_Spot.jpg|Hot Spot Maximal_Silverbolt.jpg|Silverbot BW_Slash.jpg|Slash Maximal_Slingshot.jpg|Slingshot Beast_Wars_Bearchet_01.jpg|Bearchet Beast_Wars_Swoop___Robot_Mode_by_BrianDuBose.JPG|Swoop BW_Slag.jpg|Slag BW_Snarl (1).jpg|Snarl BW_Scorn.jpg|Scorn Maximal Crosswise.jpg|Crosswise Beast_Era_Sludge_by_JazZeke.jpg|Sludge Maximal_Nosecone.JPG|Nosecone Maximal_Lightspeed.jpg|Lightspeed Maximal Wide Load.jpg|Wide Load Maximal R.E.V..jpg|R.E.V. BW_High_Wire.jpg|High Wire Maximal_Rewind.jpg|Hero Rewind Maximal_Repeater.jpg|Repeater Maximal Strongarm.jpg|Strongarm Maximal_Roller.jpg|Roller BW_Dropkick.jpg|Dropkick Maximal_Groove.JPG|Groove Maximal_Rook.jpg|Rook Beast_Wars_Soldier_Turbo.png|Maximal Soldier Turbo Maximal Lleps.jpg|Buckshot BW_Goldbug.jpg|Goldbug BW Bodyblock.jpg|Bodyblock Banshea.jpg|Banshea Maximal_Tap-Out.jpg|Tap-Out Maximal Que.jpg|Que BW Quickmix.jpg|Quickmix Maximal_Hightower.jpg|Hightower Beast_Wars_Backstop.jpg|Maximal Gen. Backstop Maximal_Hauler.jpg|Hauler BW Blaster.jpg|Blaster Maximal Windcharger.png|Maximal Windcharger Maximal_Stratosphere.jpg|Starosphere Maximal_Ironworks.jpg|Ironworks Maximal Big Daddy.jpg|Big Daddy Maximal Dino.jpg|Ag. Dino Maximal Huffer.jpg|Hero Huffer Maximal_Slapdash.jpg|Slasdash Maximal Clocker.jpg|Clocker BW Victorion.jpg|Victorion Maximal Sidetrack.jpg|Sidetrack Maximal Flash.jpg|Flash Maximal Gaituar.jpg|Gaituar Maximal Vocarl.jpg|Vocarl Maximal Rotorstorm.jpg|Rotorstorm Maximal Geronimo.jpg|Geronimo Maximal_Stunngun.jpg|Stungun Maximal_Tow-Line.jpg|Tow-Line Maximal_Sky_High.jpg|Sky High Maximal_Freeway.jpg|Freeway The_Maximal_Zodiac_Squadron.jpg|Zodiac_Squadron Maximal_Sidetrack.jpg|Sidetrack Maximal_Sunrunner.jpg|Sunrunner Maximal_Rook.jpg|Rook Maximal_Greenlight.jpg|Greenlight Maximal_Big_Shot.jpg|Big Shot Team_Quickshadow.jpg|Team Quickshadow Maximal_Ricochet.jpg|Ricochet Maximal_Zetar.jpg|Zetar Maximal_Coatibot.jpg|Coatibot Classics_Knockdown_robot.JPG|Knockdown Maximal_Stormclash.jpg|Stormclash PicsArt_1402180467502.jpg|Slog Maximal Blazemaster.jpg|Blaze Master Maximal_Overhaul.jpg|Overhaul Maximal Blades.jpg|Wingblade Beast_Machines_Striker.png|Maximal Spiker Beast_Wars_Armorhide_01.jpg|Hero Armorhide BW Deep_Dive.jpg|Deep Dive Omega Prime official.jpg|Com.Omega Prime Maximal Eject.jpg|Eject BW_Grimstone.jpg|Grimstone Beast_Wars_Sheller_01.jpg|Sheller BW_Stakeout.jpeg|Maximal Stakeout Maximal Doublecross.jpg|Doublecross Maximal_Double_Clutch.jpg|Hero Double Clutch Styracosaurus.png|Maximal Styracon BW_Firetrap.jpg|Maximal Firetrap BW Beachcomber.jpg|Hero Breacher BW Fortress Maximus.jpg|Fortress Maximus Maximal_Blockade.jpg|Blockade Sideswipe (Robot Mode).png|Sideswipe Maximal Countdown.jpg|Countdown BW Hightail.jpg|Hero Hightail Maximal_X-Brawn.jpg|X-Brawn Maximal Sunstreaker.png|Sunstreaker Maximal_Wedge.jpg|Hero Wedge Maximal_Afterburner.jpg|Afterburner Maximal_Backtrack.jpg|Backtrack Maximal_Hot_Shot.jpg|Hot Shot Maximal_Streetwise.jpg|Streetwise Maximal_Hot_Spot.jpg|Hero Hot Zone Maximal_Sureshock.jpg|Sureshock BW Skids.jpg|Skids BW Flat-Foot.jpg|Flat-Foot Beast_Wars_Ultra_Magnus_01.jpg|Ultra Magnus Maximal_Streetstar.jpg|Streetstar Maximal Mainframe.jpg|Mainframe BW Mudflap.jpg|Mudflap NewForces_Apache.jpg|Apache Captain Iacon of the Bush Babies.jpg|Cap. Iacon BW_Suppressor.jpg|Suppressor Ramhorn g1.jpg|AG. Ramhorn Maximal_Grindcore.jpg|Grindcore Beast_Wars_Heavy_Load.jpg|Maximal Heavy Load Maximal_Tiberius.jpg|Tiberius Maximal_Junkheap.png|Junkheap BW_Swamper.jpg|Swamper Maximal_Hard-Back.jpg|Hard-Back Maximal_Eagle_Eye.jpg|AG. Eagle Eye Maximal_Secure.png|AG. Secure Maximal_Air Jump.jpg|Air Jump Maximal_Brightside.png|Brightside Maximal_Bomb_Burst.jpg|Bomb Burst Maximal_Bamboozle.jpg|Bamboozle BW_Greaser.jpg|Maximal Greaser Maximal_Hotrod.jpg|Hot Rod Maximal_Hooklatch.jpg|Hooklatch Maximal_Iron_Claw.jpg|Iron Claw BW_Windclaw.jpg|Wildclaw Bw-saberclaw-013.jpg|Saberclaw Maximal Kup.jpg|Kup BW Sky Lynx.jpg|Sky Lynx Maximal_Weedwack.jpg|Weedwack BW_Nosedive.JPG|Maximal Nosedive Maximal_Checkpoint.jpg|Checkpoint Maximal_Fireflight.jpg|Hero Fireflight Maximal_Drivetrain.jpg|Drivetrain BW_Swashplate.jpg|Swashplate Maximal_Dunerunner.jpg|Dunerunner Maximal_High_Speed.jpg|High Speed CatSCAN01.jpg|Hero Catscan Maximal_Beartrap.jpg|Hero Beartrap BW_Blowpipe.jpg|Blowpipe X-Maximal_Iceburg.jpg|Iceberg Maximal_Artfire.jpg|Artfire Maximal_Battletrap.jpg|Battletrap Maximal_Snowstorm.jpg|Hero Snowstorm Maximal_Mindset.jpg|Mindset Maximal_Longshot.jpg|Longshot BW_Camo.jpg|Maximal Camo Professor Gander.jpg|Prof. Ganderl Maximal_Checker.jpg|Checker BW_Airlift.jpg|Hero Airlift BW_Rollout.jpg|Rollout BW_Kaboom.jpg|Kaboom Maximal_Sunspot.jpg|Sunspot Maximal_Fallback.jpg|Fallback Maximal_Strafe.jpg|Strafe BW_Paddles.jpg|Paddles Maximal_Moleclue.jpg|Molecule Maximal_Skyburst.jpg|Skyburst Maximal_Break-Neck.jpg|Break-Neck Maximal_Cutlass.jpg|Cutlass Maximal_Bumper.png|Bumper Beast_Wars_Anvil.png|Hero Anvil Maximal_Quickswitch.jpg|Quickswitch Maximal_Heavy_Tread.jpg|Heavy Tread Maximal_Catapult.jpg|Catapult Beast_Wars_Oiler.jpg|Maximal Oiler Maximal_Gunbarrel.jpg|Gunbarrel BW Impactor.jpg|Impactor Von Wildebeest the Adventurer.jpg|Von Wildebeest Maximal Roostar.JPG|Roostar Maximal_Payload.jpg|Hero Payload Maximal_Cubechest.jpg|Cubechest Maximal_Aether_Air_999.jpg|Aether Air 999 Maximal_Orbot.jpg|Orbot Maximal_Dag-1.jpg|Dag-1 BW_Axhead.jpg|Axhead Beast Wars Takedown.jpg|Takedown Maximal Fireball.jpg|Fireball Maximal_Research.jpg|Research Maximal_Doubleheader.jpg|Doubleheader Maximal_Firepower.jpg|Firepower Maxiaml_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Maximal_Backfire.jpg|Backfire Maximal_Hardtop.jpg|Hardtop Maximal_High_Tide.png|High Tide BW_Firebot.jpg|Firebot Maximal_Makeshift.jpg|Makeshift Maximal_Hyperdrive.png|Hyperdrive Maximal_Moonrock.jpg|Moonrock Beast_Wars_Mach.png|Mach Maximal Airwave.jpg|Airwave Maximal_Powerhouse.jpg|Powerhouse Maximal_Burst.png|Burst Maximal Rodeo.jpg|Rodeo BW_Retro.jpg|Retro Maximal_Green-Flag.jpg|Green-Flag Beast_Wars_Waver.png|Waver Maximal_Servo.jpg|Servo Maximal_Gunrunner.JPG|Gunrunner Maximal The Masked Panther.jpg|The Masked Panther The_VR_Cheetahs.jpg|The VR Cheetahs Maximal_Brains.jpg|Brains Maximal_Cerebros.jpg|Cerebros Maximal_Powerdive.jpg|Powerdive Maximal_Onset.JPG|Onset BW_Pipeline.jpg|Pipeline Maximal_Crosswise.jpg|clockwise BW_Compact.jpg|Compact Maximal_Bounce.jpg|Bounce Maximal_Groundpounder.png|Hero Groundpounder Maximal_Twincast.jpg|Twincast Maximal_Bomb_Blast.png|Bomb Blast Maximal_Scrounge.jpg|Scrounge Maximal_Helmet.jpg|Helmet Sam and Elasmosaurus.png|Ocean breeze Maximal_Crumble.jpg|Maximal Crumble BW_Braveheart.jpg|Braveheart Beast_Wars_Trailcutter_in_Robot_Mode.jpg|Trailcutter Maximal_Hosehead.jpg|Hosehead Maximal_Headstart.jpg|Headstart BW_Hardshell.jpg|Hero Hardshell SharpEdgePersonalCombat01.jpg|Sharp Edge Maximal_Warcry.jpg|Warcry BW_Siren.png|Siren Maximal_Submerge.JPG|Submerge Maximal_Half-Track.jpg|Half-Track Maximal_Scamper.jpg|Scamper Beast_Wars_Reverb.jpg|Maximal Reverb Maximal_Blastwave.jpg|AG. Blastwave Beast_Wars_Bolt.jpg|Bolt Beast_Wars_Glacier.jpg|Glacier Beat_Wars_Wing.png|Wing BW_Hunter.jpg|Hunter BW_Search_Out.jpg|Search Out Maximal_Crowbar.jpg|Crowbar Maximal_Harpoon.jpg|Harpoon Maximal_Skyblast.jpg|Skyblast Maximal_Growl.jpg|Growl Maximal Back-Up.jpg|Maximal Back-Up Maximal_Refute.jpg|Refute Maximal_Swift.jpg|swift Maximal_Ladder.jpg|Ladder Beast_Wars_Beacon.png|Beacon Maximal_Carjack.jpg|Carjack Maximal_Pyra_Magna.jpg|Pyra Magna BW_Barrier.jpg|Barrier Maximal_Hyperspeed.jpg|Hyperspeed Maximal_Pressure.jpg|Pressure BW_Farsight.jpg|Farsight Maximal_Zoom.jpg|Zoom BW_Landquake.jpg|Landquake Maximal_Stealth.jpg|Stealth Maximal_Earthquake|Earthquake BW_Enforce|Enforce BW Superstar.JPG|Superstar BW_Slam.jpg|Slam Maximal_Lightload.jpg|Lightload Maximal_Saiga.jpg|Saiga Maximal_Throttle.jpg|Throttle Beast_Wars_Orion_Pax.jpg|Orion Pax Maximal_Battering_Ram.jpg|Battering Ram Maximal_Rangeshot.jpg|Rangeshot Maximal_Stripes.jpg|Stripes BW_Corkscrew.JPG|Corkscrew Beast_Wars_Cannon.png|Cannon Beast_Wars_Air_Break.png|Air Break Maximal_Detour.jpg|Detour BW_Leap.jpg|Leap Maximal_Airborn.jpg|Airborn Maximal_Chargeshot.jpg|Chargeshot Maxiamal_Incinerator.jpg|Incinerator Maximal_Spark.jpg|Spark BW_Roadtrain.jpg|Roadtrain BW_Dagger.jpg|Dagger Maximal_Snag.jpg|Snag BW_Bust.jpg|Maximal Bust Maximal_Doubleheader.jpg|Doubleheader BW_Cogwheel.jpg|Cogwheel BW_Turret.jpg|Maximal Turret Maximal_Wheezel.jpg|Wheezel BW_Overcast.jpg|Overcast Maximal_Turbofire.jpg|Turbofire Sandstorm.jpg|Sandstorm BW_Windbreaker.png|AG. Windbreaker Maximal_Aid_Kit.jpg|Aid Kit Stalk_(BW).jpg|Stalk Maximal_Air_Range.jpg|Air Range Maximal_Boltflash.jpg|Boltflash Youngenergon.jpg|Youngenergon The_Dogbiters.jpg|The Dogbiters Maximal_Twinferno.jpg|Twinferno Maximal_Hattertron.jpg|Hero Hattertron Maximal_She-Eagle.jpg|She-Eagle Sam and Allosaurus.png|Slice Maximal_Grap-Claw.jpg|Grab-Claw Maximal_Airborn.jpg|Airborn BW_Scrapmetal.jpg|Scrapmetal Sam and Nothosaurus 2.png|Sea Dog Maximal_Current.jpg|Current BW_Spear.jpg|Spear|link=maximal Maximal_Flashback.png|Flashback Maximal_Bullet.jpg|Bullet Maximal_Whirlwind.jpg|Whirlwind Maximal_Dreadwind.jpg|Dreadwind Sam and Placodus 1.png|Plier Maximal_Cryo.jpg|Cryo Sam and Apatosaurus.png|I-Beam BW Stormshot.jpg|Stormshot White Sperm Whale.png|Echo Maximal_Jet_Pack.jpg|Jet Pack Maximal_Shargor.jpg|Shargor Beast Wars Reverse.png|Reverse Beast_Wars_Robosharkjpg|Roboshark Maximal_Big_boy|Big boy Sam and Tanystropheus 2a.png|Torch BW_Skyfall.jpg|Skyfall Maximal_Missle Rack.jpg|Missle Rack Maximal_Power_Kick.png|Power Kick Maximal_Doubleshot.jpg|Doubleshot Maximal_Spoil.jpg|Spoil Maximal_Granite.jpg|Granite Beast_Wars_Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth Maximal_Blight.jpg|Blight Basilosaurus.png|Strife Chasmosaurus.png|Groundplow Ankylosaurus.png|Club-Tail Scolosaurus.png|Battle Axe Maximal_Mace.jpg|Mace Elasmosaurus and Tylosaurus.png|Ammo and Blast Acrocanthosaurus skin.jpg|Dinobot Razor Maximal_Bomb_Barge.jpg|Bomb Barge Orangutron.jpg|Orangutron Maximal_Kulamitus.png|Kulamitus Maximal_Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite Beast_Wars_Dash.png|Dash Beast_Wars_Body_Slam.png|Body Slam Maximal_Burn.jpg|Burn Maximal_Torpedo.jpg|Torpedo Maximal_Primestrong.jpg|Primestrong Maximal_kick.jpg|Kick BW_Target.jpg|Target Maximal_Sawback.JPG|Sawback Maximal_Scrum.JPG|Scrum Maximal_Dropshot.jpg|Dropshot Maximal_Sprocket.jpg|Sprocket Maximal_Sickle.jpg|Sickle Beast Wars Stampede.png|Stampede Maximal_Illusion.jpg|Illusion Dinobot_3.jpg|Dinobot 3 Maximal_Macro.png|Macro Maximal_Static.jpg|Static BW_Carzap.jpg|Carzap BW_Mallet.jpg|Mallet BW_Bug-Bot.jpg|Bug-Bot Maximal_Ironshell.jpg|Ironshell BW_Medic.jpg|Maximal Medic BW_Misfire.jpg|Misfire Maximal_Dust_Up.jpg|Dust-up BW_Waterlog.jpg|Waterlog Maximal_Jumpstream.jpg|Jumpstream BW_Kabam.jpg|Kabam Maximal_Pitstop_(Robot_Mode).png|Pitstop BW_Sandtrap.jpg|Sandtrap Maximal_Launchshot.jpg|Launchshot BigMosStandee.jpg|Bigmos Beast_Wars_Neo_Hardhead.jpg|Hardhead used to be a Predacon Maximal_Quagger.jpg|Quagger Maximal_Salvo.jpg|Salvo Beast_Wars_Ghost.jpg|Ghost TonbotStandee.jpg|Tonbot Maximal_Shield.jpg|Hero Shield Maximal_Tornado.jpg|Tornado Maximal_Gavel.png|Gavel Team_Blue_Speedster.jpg|Team Blue Speedster BW Pinpoint.jpg|loudmouth|link=maximal Grave Clobber in the Monster Marsh.jpg|Clobber|link=maximal Predacon Killertron.JPG|x244-gts|link=maximal Maximal Beartrap.jpg|gusher|link=maximal Beast Wars Mach.png|Tomahawk|link=maximal Maximal Lightspeed.jpg|conjure|link=maximal BW Thrust.JPG|Rust-Dust|link=maximal Maximal Dimetron.jpg|sun dial|link=maximal Male-masai-giraffe-howard-kennedy.jpg|bridgerail|link=maximal BW Slag.jpg|Triplestrike|link=maximal Reindeer-male-and-female-courting-during-the-rut.jpg|rag-narr|link=maximal Maximal Big Shot.jpg|krok|link=maximal Maximal Grapple.png|Slow poke|link=maximal Maximal Longarm.jpg|big hauler|link=maximal Maximal Aether Air 999.jpg|Hal-kon|link=maximal Parting the sea slug.jpg|Fastpoke|link=maximal Beast Wars Air Hammer Robot Mode by BrianDuBose.jpg|air strike|link=maximal BW Snarl (1).jpg|Joyride|link=maximal BW-Rroadbuster-in-Robot-Mode.jpg|motorhead|link=maximal Maximal Plastico.jpg|maximal Fetch|link=maximal BW Runabout.jpg|robobot|link=maximal BM Hammerstrike Robot Mode.jpg|Hammerstrike|link=maximal Beast Era Sludge by JazZeke.jpg|freewheeler|link=maximal Mastodon.jpg|elofar|link=maximal BW Clampdown.jpg|Clamp|link=maximal Predacon Barricade.jpg|greasepit|link=maximal Spike.jpg|Spike|link=maximal Oxhoof.jpg|tackler|link=maximal Maximal Kapow.jpg|sledge|link=maximal Maximal Mainframe.jpg|gimlet|link=maximal BW Springer-01.jpg|hero Sizzle|link=maximal Maximal Crosswise.jpg|pulse|link=maximal BW Breakdown.jpg|Blackjack|link=maximal BW Pandor.jpg|road-hugger|link=maximal Maximal Hightower.jpg|Flame|link=maximal European Cave Lion.jpg|leeo-kong|link=maximal Maximal Hattertron.jpg|ag.archer|link=maximal Maximal Landfill.JPG|Mudslinger|link=maximal Cheetor (5).jpg|x2-cheeo90|link=maximal Sam and Mosasaurus.png|squall|link=maximal BW Deathsaurus.jpg|Crossfire|link=maximal Maximal Axepig.jpg|war-hog|link=maximal BW Scorn.jpg|maximal Stern|link=maximal BW Roadblock.jpg|burnout|link=maximal Maximal Overdrive of Taurus.jpg|Crumble|link=,maximal SpinosaurusInfobox.jpg|sailback|link=maximal Maximal Pyra Magna.jpg|minerva|link=maximal Maximal Hippopotamax.jpg|Cement-head|link=maximal Banshea.jpg|hero archer|link=maximal 112px-300px-BWCybersharkJapan.jpg|small foot|link=maximal BW Grimstone.jpg|ag.Rumbler|link=maximal Aztekimal.jpg|skram|link=maximal Grimlock (BW).jpg|snare|link=maximal Maximal Sky Garry.jpg|Saber|link=maximal Maximal Jolt.jpg|scorch|link=maximal Predacon Carnivac.jpg|Snare|link=maximal BW Turtlefire.jpg|rep-toraxx|link=maximal Maximal Bumper.png|Bump|link=maximal BW Paddles.jpg|Hydraulic|link=maximal 1x2 CaveBear.jpg|berr-ogg|link=maximal Megatherium & Glyptodon.png|Shovel|link=maximal Sam & Ankylosaurus.png|grit|link=maximal BW Hammersaur.jpg|shackle|link=maximal Maximal Landshark.jpg|Gnaw|link=maximal Evil Predacons 300px-MegatronBWsourcebook.jpg|Megatron Beast_Wars_Galvatron.png|Galvatron starscreamr.jpg|Starscream thundercrackerr.jpg|Thundercracker skywarpr.jpg|Skywarp soundwave1colored1.jpg|Soundwave BW_Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave Wasp001.jpg|Waspinator 280px-BeastWars1_Scorponok_battleready_7070.jpg|Scorponok Terrorsaur1h.jpg|Terrorsaur Tarantulasbw.jpg|Tarantulas csblackarachnia.jpg|Blackarachnia Inferno__Feel_the_Burn_by_Kiarou.jpg|Inferno BW-Quickstrike-render.jpg|Quickstrike Guido guidi bw rampage by ultimatetransfan-d30tb4g.png|Rampage tm2dinobotr.jpg|Transmetal 2 Dinobot transformers___ravage_by_ahrrr-d47tfiw.jpg|Ravage shrapnelr.jpg|Sharpnel BW_Kickback_(New_Version).jpg|Kickback BW_Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell 15a523840.jpg|Tripredacus Manterror.jpg|Manterror Transquito1c.jpg|Transquito 1404bb060.jpg|Spittor Drillbit.jpg|Drill Bit JetStorm (1).jpg|Jetstorm transmetal_2_scouge_robotmode.jpg|Scourge Injector.JPG|Injector Skyshadow1a jpg.jpg|Sky Shadow Retrax1b.JPG|Retrax lasorbeak.jpg|Laserbeak Buzzsaw1a.jpg|Buzz Saw BWSnapperJapan.jpg|Snapper Powerpinch by TiamatXXVI.jpg|Powerpinch Bw scarem extra.jpg|Scarem P1010151.jpg|Scavenger Bw insecticon extra.jpg|Insecticon Terragator-bw-packageart.jpg|Terrorgator Buzzclaw-bw-packageart.jpg|Buzz Claw Bw tm2 iguanus extra.jpg|Iguanus Toxitron (BW).png|Toxitron DeathDyno_in_Robot_Mode.png|DeathDyno BW_Sideways.jpg|Sideways Predacon_Demolishor.jpg|Demolishor BW_Cyclonus.png|Cyclonus BW_Thrust.JPG|Thrust BW_Dirge.jpg|Dirge BW_Ramjet.jpg|Ramjet BW_Octane.JPG|Octane Predacon_Blitzwing.jpg|Blitzwing Predacon_Astrotrain.jpg|Astrotrain Predacon_Knock_Out.jpg|Knock Out Predacon_Blackout.png|Blackout BW_Skyquake.jpg|Skyquake BW_Dreadwing.jpg|Dreadwing BW_Grindor.jpg|Grindor BW_Runamuck.jpg|Runamuck BW_Runabout.jpg|Runabout Predacon_Tidal_Wave.jpg|Tidal Wave Predacon_Barricade.jpg|Barricade Predacon Cy-Kill.jpg|Cy-Kill| Explosive Situation Slapper.jpg|Slapper Overkillr.JPG|Overkill Predacon X2-12.jpg|X2-12 Predacon_Carnivac.jpg|Carnivac Beast Wars Bruticus Robot.JPG|Bruticus BW_Breakdown.jpg|Breakdown Gigabreakdramon de Tagiru.jpg|Rip-Up Predacon Lockdown.jpg|Lockdown Battle Protocol Gas Skunk.jpg|Gas Skunk Predacon Lugnut.jpg|Lugnut BW Scowl.jpg|RID Scowl BW_Bloodspill.jpg|Bloodspill BW_Power_Hungry.jpg|Power Hungry Predcon_Soundblaster.jpg|Soundblaster Soundwave the predacon grasshopper by xeketdarkhand-d6df9b5.jpg|Screach BW_Killshot.jpg|Killshot BW Devastator.jpg|Devastator Predacon Bludgeon.jpg|Bludgeon Predacon Counterpunch.jpg|Counterpunch Predacon_Killertron.JPG|Killertron 250px-ROTF-Ravagefires.jpg|Slit BW_Terrashock.jpg|Terrashock Episode 18 - Burn! The Scaley Reptile.jpg|Reptillain BW_Blindside.jpg|Blindside BW_Scrapheap.jpg|Scrapheap Predacon_Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon nemesisprimalaction.jpg|Nemesis Primal Predacon_Brawl.png|Brawl Predacon_Onslaught.png|Onslaught Beast_Wars_Cutthroat.png|Cutthroat Bw skullcruncher digi by grimlockprime108-d6xzoh9-2.jpg|Skullcruncher Bw snarler digi by grimlockprime108-d6xzoxc-2.jpg|Snarler BW Shockwave.jpg|Shockblast Divebomb_Robot_Mode.jpg|Divebomb Predacon Bushguard.jpg|Bushguard Predacon_Whiplash.jpg|Whiplash BW_Slugfest.jpg|Slugfest DarkScreamAnime.jpg|Darkscream Beast_Wars_Rage.png|Rage Predacon_The_Motor_Master.png|Motormaster Predacon_Vortex.png|Vortex 319599_TRA-GENERATIONS-VOYAGER-SKY-BYTE-1_1392514586.jpg|Overbite BW_Oil_Slick.jpg|Oil Slick BW_Clench.jpg|Clench Chimera (Pokesqaud).jpg|Predacon V BW_Barrage.jpg|Predacon Off. Barrage BW_Springload.jpg|Springload BW_Clampdown.jpg|Clampdown BW_Twinstrike.jpg|Twinstrike BW Groundpuncher.jpg|Groundpuncher Predacon HoneyBlast.JPG|HoneyBlast Predacon Laserbeak.jpg|Laserbeak Predacon Beat-Up.jpg|Beat-Up UnderMine.jpg|Predacon Undermine Predacon_Wildrider.png|Wildrider BW_Hammer.jpg|Predacon Hammer Predacon_Swindle.png|Swindle BW_Chop_Shop.jpg|Chop Shop Predacon_Long_Haul.png|Long Haul BW_Acid_Storm.jpg|Predacon Acid Storm Predacon_Smolder.jpg|Smolder Predacon_Hailstorm.jpg|Hailstorm Predacon_Direct_Hit.jpg|Direct Hit Wreckloosetf2010boxart.jpg|Wreckloose BW_Stinger.jpg|Predacon Sting Predacon_Trenchmouth.jpg|Trenchmouth Predacon_Scrapper.png|Scrapper Predacon_Deadlift.jpg|Deadlift Predacon_Hooligan.jpg|Hooligan BW_Skullgrin.jpg|Predacon Skullgrin Predacon_Doublecrosser.jpg|Doublecrosser BW_Gutcruncher.jpg|Gutcruncher Beast_Wars_Neo_Crazybolt.jpg|Crazybolt Predacon_Blast_Off.png|Blast Off Predacon Thunderblast.jpg|Thunderblast Predacon_Bloodcurdle.jpg|Bloodcurdle Frostbite-TFUart.jpg|Frostbite Preadcon_Deadhead.jpg|Deadhead Predacon_Cleft.jpg|Cleft BW_Oil_Pan.png|Predacon Oil Pan Predacon_Concussion.jpg|Concussion Predacon_Drownout.jpg|Drownout Predacn_Deathbringer.jpg|Deathbringer BW_Undertoe.jpg|Undertoe Predacon_Mindwipe.jpg|Mindwipe Beast_Wars_Straxus.jpg|Com. Straxus Predacon_Doubledealer.jpg|Doubledealer Predacon_Glitch.jpg|Glitch BW_Razorpaw.jpg|Razorpaw Predacon_Heatstroke.jpg|Heatstroke Beast_Wars_Turmoil.jpg|Predacon Turmoil Predacon_Strangle.jpg|Strangle Predacon_Dragstrip.png|Dragstrip Predacon_Bloodshed.jpg|Bloodshed Predacon_Smuggle.jpg|Smuggle BW Pain.PNG|Pain Predacon_Infect.jpg|Infect Predacon_Virus.jpg|Virus Predacon_Overhunt.jpg|Overhunt Predacon_Massacure.jpg|Massacure Beast_Wars_Manslaughter.jpg|Manslaughter Predacon_Deathrate.jpg|Deathrate BW Deep-Cut.jpg|Deep-Cut Predacon_Fatal.JPG|Fatal Predacon_Kidnapp.jpg|Kidnapp Predacon_Amnesia.jpg|Amnesia Predacon_Hostage.jpg|Predacon Hostage Predacon_Idiot.png|Idiot BW_Hydra.jpg|Predacon Hydra BW_Carcass.jpg|Carcass Predacon_Overlord.jpg|Overlord Predacon_Flywheel.jpg|Flywheel Preadcon_Pothole.jpg|Pothole Predacon_Ceasure.JPG|Ceasure BW_Filch.jpg|Filch Predacon_Addict.png|Addict Predacon_Dipwad.jpg|Dipwad Predacon_Cheapskate.png|Cheapskate Predacon_Holocaust.jpg|Holocaust Predacon_Nightmare.jpg|Nightmare Beast_Wars_Oilleak.png|Oilleak Predacon_Bone-Break.jpg|Bone-Break Predacon_Cheat.png|Cheat Beast_Wars_Poison.jpg|Predacon Poison Predacon_Outcast.jpg|Outcast Predacons Frenzy and Rumble.jpg|Frenzy and Rumble Predacon Spinister.jpg|Spinister Predacon_Fearswoop.jpg|Fearswoop Predacon_Space_Case.jpg|Space Case BW_Team_Reflector.jpg|Team Reflector Predacon_Crimemaker.jpg|Crimemaker BW_Tumor.jpg|Tumor Predacon_Cancer.png|Cancer Predacon_Shoplift.jpg|Shoplift BW Scourge (RID).png|Scourge BW_Deathsaurus.jpg|Deathsaurus Predacon_Hotlink.jpg|hotlink Predacon_Stormcloud.jpg|Stormcloud BW_Asphalt.jpg|Asphalt Predacon_Ion Storm.jpg|Ion Storm Predacon_lt._Jihaxus.jpg|lt.Jihaxus BW_Mohawk.jpg|Mohawk Predacon_Squeezplay.jpg|Squeezplay Predacon_Hazmat.jpg|Hazmat Beast_Wars_Sixshot.jpg|Sixshot Preadcon_Cannonball.png|Cannonball Predacon_Sun_Storm.jpg|Sun Storm HellscreamMovie1.jpg|Hellscream Predacon_Triggerhappy.jpg|Triggerhappy BW_Deathsaurus.jpg|Deathsaurus Predacon_Slugslinger.jpg|Slugslinger Predacon_Bonebreak.jpg|BoneBreak BW Elita-1.jpg|halucinate|link=predacon Maximal Stridex.jpg|lucemea|link=predacon Beast Wars Backstop.jpg|Headbash|link=predacon BW Snarl (1).jpg|crashcourse|link=predacon Maximal She-Eagle.jpg|Swelter|link=predacon Maximal Doublecross.jpg|scurvy|link=predacon Oxhoof.jpg|predacon Cindersaur|link=predacon Maximal Pyro.jpg|deathzone|link=predacon Venom (1).jpg|ag.Venom|link=predacon Battlesnake The Barbarian.jpg|overdose|link=predacon 450px-Tf(2010)-banzaitron-voyager-toy-1.jpg|Banzai-Tron|link=predacon Predacon The Motor Master.png|axer|link=predacon War Zone.jpg|crumplezone|link=predacon Grumpy from land of the lost w will ferrell by goblin bones-d5fe7et.jpg|Bonehooker|link=predacon Maximal Aether Air 999.jpg|Monstructor|link=predacon Slipstream.jpg|slipstream|link=predacon Category:Beast Wars Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:The Hub Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:TV Series Category:Galleries